Love or Duty's Shadow: Book III
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Nico and Melody are back for another adventure. This time, the magicians are involved. Nico's and Melody's feelings are like Enteral Snow. But being a Magician and a Goddess has consequences. The downfall of Olympus shall not only prove their loyalty, but their love. And if Gaea and Aophosis both wake, it's over.


Me: Hi people! This is a rewrite of Love in Darkness. I felt like I took the story _too _slow. I wanted the chapters to be a bit longer and more interesting.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only people I own is Melody, Maria, Ethan, Raina, Lea SkyeWalker, Hunger, Ignorance, (Yes, like the Christmas Carol story). And, Melody's Goddess Powers and Abilities. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, but reviews are appreciated. The Greek Gods/Goddess belongs to the old Greeks._

_Thanks to ilovefonandalaude, for is my biggest fan and messages a lot, asking me what happens next? Thank you!_

~Ethan I~

Look, I didn't want to be a son of a God and Goddess.

Not that I chose to live my life this way, it just happened.

And if you're thinking, _Wow I would like that! _Don't.

Sure, you never die and don't face all the aging on your face, but the rest sucks.

And since the Gods have kids with mortals or in my great-grandmother's case, make kids in her brain, they sometimes die. And they have to live with the fact they'll never see them again, because their lover is gone and _can't _be resurrected from the dead, which kids say these days, sucks.

And most Gods wouldn't care, but in reality, they do.

But my life changed when I met a man, claiming to see my mother.

Oh, and my name is Ethan Di Angelo.

I seriously have _really _bad luck.

I was walking from school and again, I had a D+ in my report card.

My other two sisters- Maria and Raina had Green Day blasting from their iPod's.

But a word about us- before you judge us.

We had a lot of problems when we were born.

Our mother had us when she was sixteen, and our dad stayed with her, but left after a week after we were born. Why, I never knew. Mom told us that our great-grandfather didn't want them together. Her mom didn't like the idea of them together either. She said that _her _daughter should've acted more like her friends- who hated men. But our mother decided to stay with our dad, so we were born.

Our mom told this to us, but I had a feeling that she wasn't being that truthful.

But ever since then, Maria, Raina, and I resented our father. We felt so mad, angry that him because he didn't live with us. Sure he stayed with us for a week, but why couldn't he stay with us, raising us up with our mom? But every Christmas we had a mysterious person always gave us gifts. Mom was twenty-eight, but she didn't quit High School to raise us. She continued high school and got her diploma and soon went to college. She had parents who really didn't like her. She had D's and F's in her report card, unlike her sister, who always got A's. However, her sister failed computers in 8th Grade, unlike our mom who got an A+ and aced the class. She was also gifted in Music, so she could play more than one instrument.

Our mom had jet-black hair, jet-black eyes, and always wore a black band t-shirt over an aviator's jacket, which always smelled like Spices and Cinnamon. She had a sad look in her eyes- as if she suffered pain that still affected her even though it was in the past. Her eyebrows were thick, which had a tiny arch. Her skin was pale and looked like an unhealthy version of Snow White. Her hair was cut punk style, which had purple highlights and was thick. Some would say that she looked ugly, but we didn't think that. She told us our Dad would tease her and use this to his advantage. When she was little, she used to be childish, obsessing over things. She would tell us that our dad had a flair for making her being swapped over his feet.

I fumbled for the key for our apartment door. But, I had an eerily feeling we were being watched. "Do you feel that?" Raina murmured. "Yeah," Maria whispered her tone soft. I turned, looking at a roof. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating for a moment, seeing a man with raven black hair, but his eyes were soft enough, but was full of mad power. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He wore an aviator's jacket, which looked a lot like moms. He wore black jeans, and the whole look made him look like a punk rocker or something. I'd noticed that he wore an armoring, similar to moms own. He also wore a skull ring, identical to moms. His hands were ghostly white. He jumped down from the roof- which would've injured him or something, but it didn't. He jumped down, and brushed himself off like nothing had happened.

He'd simply opened the door with a _click_! Maria's shoulders were shaking. The man simply walked in the living room, beckoning us to follow him. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs, walking to mom's room, closing the door with a _click! _ Maria, Raina, and I stood in front of the door, listening for any sounds. We could hear Mom silently crying through the door. I slowly turned the knob revealing the man from before, sleeping on the bed beside our mother, his arms wrapped around her let h didn't want to let go. We all watched this with a shocked expression.

Mom never allowed any man embraces her that way. Unless . . . _That man, is our dad? _ I thought shocked. Well, that did make sense. He did look a lot like us, the same hair color and eyes. We ran down stairs, shocked and angry.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, a pair of strong, cold arms wrapped around us.

"Easy children," the man said.

"You ruined our lives!" Maria shouted.

Nico flinched.

"I suppose that _would've _been my fault, though I'm sorry that you three were born, too young, too young." The man sighed.

Mom slowly made her way down the stairs, her dark shadows under her eyes getting a bit lighter.

"Maria, Ethan, Raina I'm pretty sure you who this man is," she said.

"Our _father_." I spat the word _father _as if it was a disgrace and insult.

"Ethan Di Angelo, do not say his name like that!" Mom cried.

I flinched.

Nico sighed.

"Enough Nana, it's fine, really. Percy felt like that too, remember?" Nico said.

Mom sighed.

"Well Nico, we all can't be the 'Savior of Olympus', "Mom snorted.

Nico chuckled, a faint smile gracing on his lips.

"Wait, you're talking about Olympus, as in Greek Mythology, b-b-but their just myths, right Mom?" Raina said.

Thunder boomed loudly in the sky.

Mom sighed.

"Take a seat, Maria, Ethan, Raina. Neeks, I suggest you do the same. It's going to be a _long _night." She said.

"Yes mother," Dad muttered.

Mom shot Dad a dark look, saying "Shut up or I'll kick your sorry ass to the Underworld."

She threw water bottles the each of us, before chugging down her own drink. Wow, mom must've been _really _thirsty, I thought.

Once we all sat down, she began to explain.

My Godly Parents, Apollo and Artemis came down to the hospital where my mother, was holding me in her arms, they both adopted me as their child , however, your Grandfather cursed me for only sixteen years of living, but my Grandmother, Aphrodite, or Venus, prevented this. She said I would have to have a child, in order in live. 11 years later, I met your father in Blackbeard's and after that; I helped in The Titan War, Magician War between the magicians and Apophsis, and the Giant War. After that when I was fifteen, your idiotic father came to my old former house, and what do the kids say these days? He knocked me up. Yes, that sounds about right." Mom mused.

"S-S-So Aphrodite started this?" Maria stuttered.

"No Maria, the Fates did. The Fates planned this." Mom said.

"Wait, so if the Gods/Goddess and all the other stuff is real, then do the Egyptian Gods exist too?" I asked.

"Yes Ethan. They do. In fact, I'm a host for Nut, Goddess of the Sky." Mom said.

A bright flash surrounded the room.

The man had brown hair as dark as the earth, and green eyes as green as grass.

"Geb," Mom said.

"Hello, Melody, Nico, Maria, Ethan, and Raina." Geb said.

"So Nico, do you wish to go through the plan?" Geb asked.

Dad nodded.

Slowly, Geb's form combined with Dad.

A bright light surrounded the room.

When it cleared, Dad was on the floor, groaning in pain.

His eyes were switching from Black to Green, his form flickering.

Mom ran over to him, biting her lip.

Dad coughed, steam coming out.

Wait, why steam?

I watched closely, I didn't know how the Gods got their hosts, but I was about to find out.

Dad coughed then he spoke. But he spoke in . . . Geb's voice?!

I looked confused.

"The host's body has to accept the spirit of the god so that they can become their host." Mom explained.

I nodded slowly.

A man with salt-pepper with a trickster smile appeared, wearing jogging clothes, holding a caduceus.

"You're Hermes, God of Messages and Travelers." Raina said.

Hermes grinned. Then, his face turned serious.

"Lord Zeus requests that _all _of you go to Mount Olympus." He said.

Nico's ring of his eyes turned sliver. The shadows surrounded him, thunder flashing in the sky.

~Mount Olympus, New York, Throne Room~

~Nico~

I despised Zeus with all of my being.

And if it wasn't worse, Thalia, Luke, and the Seven were there.

_Great, this makes my life a lot better,_ I thought sarcastically.

They looked at Melody and the kids in shock, their eyes full of horror and anger as they looked at Zeus. He wore a mask of concern. Concern, yeah right. The day he shows that is if Demeter stops ranting about cereal, which is going to be never.

My eyes were still black and silver, which were glowing brightly.

My arm was wrapped around Nana's waist, holding her like a death-grip.

My eyes bore into Artemis's silver ones, glaring at her with fury, dislike, and hate.

I still didn't like Artemis after the fact that she disliked Nana and I together as an item. I didn't think well back then, back I realized, she would never accept that her daughter had fallen in love. She believed Love to be Taboo, like a sin.

And then, I couldn't take it anymore.

The shadows wrapped around us, and then, I couldn't see anything but her.

I remembered all of the choices and possibilities we had to go through.

_Damm you Aphrodite! _I thought angrily.

Okay, I didn't like Aphrodite for a few reasons. One: She messed Nana's love life. Second: She meddled some much in our lives that I finally reached a breaking point.

I just couldn't take it anymore. After all we'd been through, more problems came to us. I hated it.

I'd planned this in advance, and talked to her about it. And frankly, she agreed.

When Zeus found out, he banished her away from the Underworld. Not forgetting that Artemis also kicked her out of the Hunt.

I looked at my lover questionly, if she wanted this or not. Her doe eyes looked back at me, the dark pools of sadness seeping through.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it.

My mood toned a down a bit. Her warmth seeping through my fingertips, my cold heart melting, next to the lit candle that was her. Her warmth melting my heart slowly, choosing Love over Duty.

Her scent of vanilla filled my nose. When she was gone, I thought my life would be over if she wasn't with me. I felt torn between myself, letting her go or taking her back.

I'd ordered some skeletons to build her a throne even though she wasn't here in the Underworld. I didn't care if she wasn't here or not, I wanted to feel as if she was here. Here in my arms.

"You're not going to run away from me, Nana." I whispered.

Her eyes were closed, her head lolled to her side, a faint smile representing something I knew.

She was finally free.


End file.
